


In The Dark

by BtsLovesTheJibooty



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Larry stylinson Harry/other, M/M, Niall is in there for like two seconds, No Smut, Sad Harry, Sorry first time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BtsLovesTheJibooty/pseuds/BtsLovesTheJibooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles became famous at quite a young age. At sixteen he was the front man of his band, A Shot In The Dark, and was called a musical prodigy shortly after that. His life was perfect, he had everything; a perfect career, perfect friends and a perfect girlfriend. It all changed when his girlfriend died in a car accident. He lost the love of his life, but he also lost the child he was yet to have. Completely broken he gave up on everything. Alcohol and drugs became his new best friends and his career now existed of getting snapped when leaving clubs. Could his number one fan change his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is My first time writing here Si have a little mercy!Enjoy lovies

Harry opened his eyes and the first thing that he saw was a picture of him and Kacey. She was seven months pregnant in the picture and it was taken two weeks before she passed away. They were going to have a perfect life. Everything was going to be perfect. He felt tears in his eyes as he got out of bed. He kept doing it to himself. For seven months he kept waking up close to tears. He knew that the picture next to his bed was a bad idea, but he didn’t want to spend the day not thinking about her. He needed to remember her; he needed to know how his life could have been.  
He entered the kitchen and noticed his answering machine beeping; the daily message from his mother. He pressed the listen button and started making coffee.  
“Good morning honey! How are you doing? You know that you’re always welcome to visit, right? … I miss you honey. And you can always call me… um… o yeah, I send you a package, it should arrive tomorrow. Love you.”  
The machine beeped and another message started playing. Harry looked up surprise. He rarely gets calls.  
“Hey… um… it’s Niall. I already thought you would still be asleep… I have been talking with the rest of the band and we’ve thinking… we know that you’ve been through a terrible time… and we’re sorry for not being there. We know people have their own way of dealing with things, but when you just started drinking and stuff… we should have helped you. And we didn’t. We’re terrible friends, but I miss you mate. I hope you will forgive us. Please call me back.”  
Harry smirked as he took a sip of his coffee. He planned on never talking to his band mates again. He was going through a terrible time and all they wanted was him to get back on stage. And then they abandoned him. There was no way he was ever calling them his friends again. It felt good that they begged for him, though. He deleted the message and saved the message from his mother. He might have to call her again. He hadn’t talked to her in a while. He decided to call her tomorrow when his package arrived, though he promised himself that every day. He eventually never called her. The package was probably some stuff from his teenage years again. His mother sent it him every couple of weeks in the hope he would go back to how he used to be. He knew that the only person who could change him again was Kacey. He only needed Kacey.  
 ***  
He walked through the neighborhood and stopped in front of a small house. His hands started to sweat and he swallowed. He was scared to ring the doorbell; he knew he was going to get lectured. Sighing, he shook his head and walked up the few steps. He rang the doorbell and the door opened immediately after that. His sister looked at him surprised as she was putting on her coat.  
“Harry… what are you doing here?” Gemma asked.  
“Um… I was in the neighborhood… I thought… why not visit,” Harry said and shrugged.  
“You never visit… you haven’t even returned my calls the last month,” Gemma said and looked at her watch, “And I really need to go now. I need to bring Charlie to the nursery,” she said and yelled for Charlie. “I’m sorry, bro. But I’m late already and I need to go to work…”  
“I can take him,” Harry offered. Gemma looked at him surprised. To be honest, she didn’t trust Charlie with Harry. He may have been her brother, the last months he was anything but a good person.  
“Look, he’s my nephew. I haven’t seen him in a while. And that way you can go to work,” Harry explained, “Just please… I don’t want to be alone right now…”  
Gemma sighed and checked her watch again, “You know where it is?”  
Harry nodded and Gemma thought about it, “Fine,” she said eventually. She stepped back inside the house and yelled for Charlie again. He walked into the hall with tears running down his face. “What’s wrong, Charlie?” Gemma asked and crouched down in front of him.  
“I… I spilled… apple juice… over my pants…” Charlie cried and hiccupped.  
“Oh, honey. It’s okay,” Gemma said and looked at the pants. She checked her watch again and a painful expression appeared on her face. “Your uncle Harry is going to help you, okay? Mommy will be late for work and my boss will be very mad and might punish me.”  
“He will put you in the corner?” Charlie hiccupped.  
“Yes, he will put me in the corner. And mommy doesn’t like that. So Uncle Harry will help you change your pants and he will bring you to the nursery, okay?” Gemma asked.  
Charlie nodded and looked with teary eyes at Harry. Harry stood awkwardly looking at the scene. He hadn’t seen Charlie in a while. The last time was his third birthday, which was about 5 months ago. And even before that he rarely saw him thanks to his career.  
“Mommy really has to go now,” she said and kissed Charlie’s forehead, “Tell me at dinner what you did at the nursery, okay?”  
Charlie nodded and bit his lip.  
“And Charlie, I’m not mad, okay? Accidents happen,” she said and stood up straight. “Please take good care of him. I swear to God I’ll kill you if something happens, Harry,” Gemma said. Harry nodded and Gemma continued, “And please call mom.”  
“I will, soon,” Harry said.  
“Yeah, you said that the last time we spoke and you still haven’t called,” Gemma said and started walking to her car. She waited to get in and faced Harry again, “I get that things are difficult, but I hate what you’ve become.” She then got in the car, started it and drove away.  
“Hey buddy. Let’s get you some clean pants,” Harry said trying to ignore the hurtful words his sister said.  
“Uncle Harry…” Charlie started, his voice still shaky from the crying, “Why does Mommy hate you?”  
“Because I have been really mean lately,” Harry said as he walked upstairs with Charlie.  
“But you are my uncle. Mommy says that family loves each other.”  
“She loves me, but she’s just really mad at me,” Harry said, not wanting to explain to a three-year old what he’s been doing to make her mad.  
“Mommy always gets mad at me when I spill things,” Charlie said and looked at his pants again, “She doesn’t like when things are icky.”  
Harry laughs softly at the word ‘icky’. “Yeah, your mom has never liked that. She would also get mad at me when I spilled something,” Harry said as they walked into Charlie’s room. He went to his drawers and grabbed another pair of pants. He helped Charlie clean up and gave him the pants. While Charlie put on his pants Harry took the time to look around the room. It was like any other three-year olds room, expect for the big A Shot In The Dark poster.  
“I bought it from my birthday money and my allow… allow…” Charlie said and a frown crossed his forehead.  
“Allowance,” Harry smiled.  
Charlie nodded proud. “It’s you and your friends. My friends don’t believe it’s you. They think I lie,” Charlie said and looked sad.  
“Well, we’ll show them you’re not lying.”  
“You’re nice, Uncle Harry,” Charlie smiled.  
Harry smiled and picked him up.  
“Thank you, Charlie. Now, let’s get you to the nursery.”  
 ***  
“We’re late!” Charlie said as the entered the nursery. “Look, the big hand of the clock is passed the top. That means we’re late!”  
“It’s okay, Charlie. We’ll just explain and then it will all be okay,” Harry said and helped Charlie out of his jacket. He hung the jacket next to the other jackets and knocked on the door. He opened the door and walked in with Charlie.  
“Charlie! I was wondering where you were,” a man smiled.  
“My mommy was late and I had an accident,” Charlie said, “But my Uncle Harry helped me and brought me here,” he smiled his adorable smile and walked to his seat.  
The man then looked at Harry and was shocked by the man standing in front of him.  
“Hello, t-thank you for bringing Charlie in,” he stuttered and looked at Harry. He told himself not to freak out. He found it hard, though. Standing in front of your idol and not freaking out, it’s a lot harder than you think.  
“It’s okay,” Harry smiled and looked at Charlie, “I’ll see you again, okay buddy?”  
Charlie nodded excitedly and started talking with his friend next to him.  
“It was nice to meet you,” Harry said and looked at the guy, waiting for a name.  
“Louis, my name is Louis.”  
“It was nice to meet you, Louis. Have fun making these kids smarter,” Harry said.  
“Oh, I will,” Louis smiled, “And it was really nice to meet you, mister Styles.”  
“Harry, just call me Harry.”  
“Nice to meet you, Harry. Will you be picking Charlie up?” Louis asked and hated himself for how hopeful he sounded.  
“Nope, I just happened to be in the neighborhood this morning. My sister will be picking him up.”  
“Oh, okay. Well, have a nice day,” Louis smiled, trying not to sound too disappointed. He hated himself when he did, though.  
“Same,” Harry said and left the nursery.  
Louis couldn’t help but stare at the door Harry left through. He just met Harry Styles and he acted so stupid. And nervous. Louis looked at his hands and noticed they were sweaty. Frustrated, he wiped them on his pants and sighed.  
“Mister Louis? Are we going to sing this morning? Because we always do that…” Wendy asked and Louis’ head shot up.  
“Right. We are going to sing,” he smiled and grabbed his guitar, “And today it is Jacob’s turn to pick a song. Jacob, what do you want us to sing?” Louis asked. He loved this. Being in front of the children and acting silly. He was a child at heart, so he fitted perfectly teaching in a class full of three and four year olds. All the kids liked him because he always sang songs. Louis loved to sing. It was one of the things he always loved to do. When he was young he wouldn’t shut up. So Louis was extremely happy when the children actually liked to sing with him or just simply hear him sing.  
“I want to sing the Five Monkeys,” Jacob said.  
“Do we all know the words to the Five Monkeys?” Louis asked. Everyone nodded and said yes so Louis started strumming on his guitar.  
“One, two, three,” he said and the class began to sing.  
Louis had a smile on his face the whole song and looked at all the kids as they were happily singing.  
Five little monkeys jumping on the bed  
One fell off and bumped his head  
Mama called the doctor and the doctor said  
“No more monkeys jumping on the bed!”  
All the kids laughed as Louis put on a deep voice for the doctor.  
Four little monkeys jumping on the bed  
One fell off and bumped his head  
Mama called the doctor and the doctor said  
“No more monkeys jumping on the bed!”  
Three little monkeys jumping on the bed  
One fell off and bumped his head  
Mama called the doctor and the doctor said  
“No more monkeys jumping on the bed!”  
Two little monkeys jumping on the bed  
One fell off and bumped his head  
Mama called the doctor and the doctor said  
“No more monkeys jumping on the bed!”  
One little monkey jumping on the bed  
One fell off and bumped his head  
Mama called the doctor and the doctor said  
“No more monkeys jumping on the bed!”  
By the end of the song Louis had all forgotten about meeting Harry. All Louis could think about were the cute children sitting in front of him. And it was not like he was ever going to see Harry Styles again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry This chapter Sucks

“Zayn… pick up the phone…” Harry mumbled as he walked through the room, “Come on… pick up the damn phone…”  
“Hi, Zayn here. I’m not in. If you’re special I might call back…” Harry hung up the phone and threw it on the couch. Every time Harry went out he pulled Zayn along. Only because he knew he would get home if Zayn was around. After one time when he woke up at some girl’s place, he was scared to go out alone. He couldn’t do that to Kacey. It felt like he cheated and he was disgusted with himself. So he never goes out alone. But he needed to. He needed to get drunk. The day with Charlie broke his heart. He was the sweetest kid, but he just remembered what he couldn’t have.  
He rubbed his forehead trying to figure out what do. Of course! He could just buy beer and drink it at home! Maybe the alcohol was affecting his brain. It wasn’t like Harry really cared. He was never the brightest, so a few more brain cells killed couldn’t hurt. He grabbed his wallet, jacket and keys and left the house to get some booze.  
***  
Harry grabbed a six pack of beer and went to the check out.  
“And a pack of Camel?” the guy asked. Harry nodded and the guy grabbed the pack of cigarettes.  
“That’ll be 11 pounds 15,” the cashier said before even scanning the products.  
“Seriously Liam, you know how much it costs before scanning?” Harry asked.  
“You buy this combination quite a lot,” Liam said as he takes the money from Harry.  
“I do not,” Harry huffed.  
“You do, at least three times a week,” Liam said and put the stuff in a bag, “I guess I’ll see you in a couple of days.”  
“Yeah… I guess…” Harry said and took the bag, “Wait, what time do you get off?” Harry asked.  
“Um… seven. Why?”  
“Would you enjoy spending an evening drinking with the one and only Harry Styles?”  
“Um, I don’t drink… but if you really want, we can hang out?” Liam said, but it sounded like he asked it. Liam wasn’t sure what Harry wanted.  
“All right then. I’ll be here at seven.”  
“Sure,” Liam said a little bit confused as to why Harry Styles would want to hang out with the clerk Liam. Sure, they saw each other a couple times a week and they had a couple of quite interesting conversations, but they were so different. And Liam found himself not good enough to even be talking with Harry. Sure, everyone knew the Harry that lost control, but Liam couldn’t help but think about the Harry before all of that. He was seriously talented and he just had a rough couple of months. Liam still saw the talented kid, but maybe that was because of his best friend Louis. His best friend was possibly the biggest fan of Harry ever. Liam grabbed his phone as he texted Louis.  
To: Louis  
From: Liam  
u know how i said dat harry styles shops in our store? he came in 2day & he invited me over for 2night. thought to tell u :P –Li  
Louis was walking around the class as he looked at all the paintings the kids made. “And what are you making Deborah?” Louis asked as he bent down to take good look.  
“Flowers. My mommy loves flowers,” she smiled.  
“They’re very pretty. I’m sure your mom will love the painting,” Louis smiled. He stood up and felt his phone buzz. He walked back to the front of the room and sat down in his chair. He grabbed his phone and checked the message. He then rubbed his forehead.  
To: Liam  
From: Louis  
First: prick. Second: learn English. I’ve got children in this class who can spell better than you. Make sure you put in a good word for me! x Louis  
Louis watched from his chair in the room to make sure that nothing went wrong. He can still remember the incident of a couple of months ago. One of the kids made fun of another kid’s painting and as a reaction he threw paint at him. So since then Louis made sure to not lose the children out of his sight again.  
To: Louis  
From: Liam  
i type how i want 2 type. & i kno better english than thoz kids. ill tell him bout you, but will props tell funny storys. –Li  
To: Liam  
From: Louis  
My head seriously hurts from your messages. And no funny stories! And please don’t tell him I fangirl about him! x Louis  
To: Louis  
From: Liam  
thx 4 reminding me. def gonna tell him youra fangirl. Lov you, bro. –Li  
To: Liam  
From: Louis  
I love you too, though I kind of hate you right now. Don’t have too much fun. x Louis  
Louis looked at the clock and saw it was 2 pm already. “How far are all of you with the paintings?” Louis asked as he stood up from his desk. He heard all kinds of reactions and he walked around to see the paintings. “If you’re finished with the painting you can go clean up. Remember, put the lid on all the pots, lay your brushes by the sink and empty the pots with dirty water in the sink.”  
A couple of kids stood up to clean up and some others were still busy with painting.  
“You all have 10 minutes left to finish the painting. That’s when the big hand of the clock is on the 2. If you’re not finished then, you can continue tomorrow if you want.”  
Louis helped some of the kids with cleaning up and then he heard that someone started crying. Louis’ head shot up to the noise and saw it was Charlie and from the looks of it he spilled the dirty water over his shirt. Louis walked to him and crouched in front of him.  
“Hey Charlie, it’s okay. We’ll get you cleaned up okay?” Louis said. Charlie looked at him with teary eyes.  
“You’re… you’re not mad?” he asked.  
Louis smiled and shook his head. “I’m going to tell you a secret. Yesterday I spilled tomato soup all over my favorite shirt,” Louis said, “It happens to everybody.”  
“But… I always spill… and my mommy gets really mad…” Charlie said.  
“I bet your mom also spills stuff,” Louis said, “I’m going to grab a shirt for you, okay? Will you stay here?”  
Charlie nodded as Louis went to grab a shirt from the closet.  
Louis went back and helped Charlie change.  
“You’re really nice, Louis,” Charlie said, “You’re my favorite teacher.”  
“Thank you very much, Charlie,” Louis smiled, “That is really nice of you to say.”  
Charlie smiled proud and went back to his table.  
Louis walked around again and looked at all the paintings and listened to all the stories the kids had to say. Louis looked at the clock again and saw it was almost time.  
“Well kids. We had a lot of fun today, hadn’t we?” Louis smiled.  
The kids reacted enthusiastic and Louis couldn’t help but feel proud to see all the happy faces.  
“It’s time for our goodbye song,” Louis said as he grabbed his guitar.  
He started strumming, counted to three and started playing the chords for Mary had a little lamb.  
All day long we worked and played,  
Worked and played, worked and played.  
All day long we worked and played,  
Now our day is done.  
Wave goodbye, to all your friends,  
All your friends, all your friends,  
Wave goodbye, to all your friends.  
Until we meet again.  
Louis smiled as all the kids waved.  
“We will see each other tomorrow again. Have a great afternoon everybody,” Louis said and all the children stood up to leave the room.  
Everyone made fun of him for teaching such young children, but for him it was an incredible job. The gratitude that these children showed was amazing.  
***  
Harry walked to the shop and saw a colleague taking over from Liam, just as he arrived. Harry found himself kind of pathetic, asking the guy who served him at the shop to hang out. That was the moment he realized he actually lost all his friends. Liam saw him and motioned him to come in. Harry opened the door and walked in.  
“I’m just going to change, I’ll be right there,” Liam smiled. Harry nodded and Liam walked back to get rid of his uniform. Shortly after he came back in a flannel shirt and with his bag, “I’m ready to go!”  
“Okay,” Harry said and they left the store together.  
“I’m curious…” Liam said as they walked in silence for a couple of minutes.  
“Yes?” Harry said.  
“Why do you want to hang out with me?” Liam said.  
Harry put his hands in his pockets and bit his lip, “I guess I’m just friendless,” he said eventually.  
“But… you have a lot of friends. You go out with them all time,” Liam said.  
“They’re not real friends,” Harry said quietly and stopped in front of a house, “Welcome to casa di Harry… or something like that.”  
“This is your house?” Liam asked surprised, “No offense, but I expected a big ass mansion.”  
“I bought this house with Kacey when she was 5 months pregnant…” Harry said softly, “We wanted a small family house.”  
Liam didn’t know what to say to that. “I’m sorry,” he said then, thinking that was the best way to reply.  
“It’s okay…” Harry said and opened the front door. They walked in and Liam felt excited to see the interior of the house of someone famous.  
“It’s not really that special…” Harry said and looked around himself, “It’s kind of empty actually…”  
Liam noticed this, the walls were an empty vanilla and there were two couches, a small table and a TV in the living room.  
“Yeah… it’s nothing special,” Harry said as he went to the kitchen. Liam looked around again. He couldn’t imagine that someone could actually live in something like this. Liam lived in a small apartment, but he decorated the whole place. Pictures and paintings hang everywhere, he had a couple of plants, a rug… this place was actually quite depressing. Harry walked back in with two beers.  
“I don’t drink…” Liam said.  
“O yeah, right,” he said and put one beer on the table, “I’m afraid I only have coke… or water.”  
“Coke is good,” Liam smiled and Harry went back into the kitchen. He came back with a glass and gave it too Liam. Harry then opened his beer and took a sip, letting the alcohol roll over his tongue. He sat down on the couch and motioned for Liam to join him.  
“Why did you want to hang out with me? Honestly,” Liam said.  
“I just want to make sure I don’t take it too far,” he said nodding to his beer.  
“You could always just not drink,” Liam said and looked at him.  
“I can, but I won’t do that,” Harry said and took another sip. He looked at Liam and then got confused. “How come you don’t hate me like all the others?”  
“Um… well, you talk to me sometimes and you seem nice. And… um… you’re just going through a bad time. You’re still the talented guy you used to be,” Liam said and took a sip of his coke.  
“But how can you not hate me? Everybody does… the media talks complete shit about me,” Harry said. He was confused and even started to get angry. He was a terrible person who drank too much, smoked and did drugs. He deserved to be hated.  
“My best friend is a fan, probably your number one fan. He’s been defending you, even before everything happened. When media said they didn’t like your new song, my friend would go on and defend you and say that you were growing up and had to try new sounds. Or when you got a new car and people would say how you were spending way too much money. My friend would say that the car was a good investment, and that you needed a car to transport yourself… and the last few months he has also been defending you. So, it’s hard to think negative about you, when I hear him talking about how great you are.”  
Harry was quiet and looked at his beer, “there are actually still fans out there?”  
“Yes. I don’t think he will ever stop being a fan,” Liam said, “There are people who still care about you.”  
Harry kept staring at his beer. People cared, so maybe… maybe he didn’t need to do this to himself. He wasn’t completely miserable, there still were people who like him. He wasn’t completely alone. No, they’re lies, he was alone. He then brought his bottle of beer to his lips and emptied it in a couple of sips.  
“So um… did you just invite me over so you can drink?” Liam asked.  
“Basically,” Harry said and grabbed the bottle he brought for Liam.  
They sat in silence as Harry drank his second beer.  
“I want to show you something,” Harry said as he finished drinking. He stood up and Liam followed him as they walked up the stairs. Harry opened a door on the right which had stars all over it. They walked in and Liam was speechless at what he saw. It was a nursery.  
“It was the first room Kacey and I started on…” Harry said and looked around, “We got this really cute crib, and made a mural, we got everything ready…”  
Liam walked to the closet that was in the room. He opened it and saw it was filled with baby clothes and boxes.  
“You really had everything…” Liam whispered.  
“We were ready to have the kid…” Harry said and also walked to the closet. He grabbed one of the boxes and opened it, “Look, the foot and hand prints of the baby.”  
For Liam it was beginning to get too much. Now he really understood how Harry felt and why. It was hard to go on when you had all the memories.  
“And these are the ultrasounds,” Harry said and showed the pictures, “It was going to be a girl.”  
“Oh Harry…” Liam said. What else could he say? There were no words to make Harry feel better.  
Harry closed the box and put it back in the closet. He closed it and looked around the room one more time. He then left the room and Liam heard him walking down the stairs. Liam stood frozen. He understood it all. And he felt terrible. Liam also went downstairs and saw Harry in the kitchen. He just opened his beer and Liam looked at it.  
“Gimme a beer,” Liam said, because he really needed a drink now.


	3. Chapter 3

“The guy is miserable,” Liam told Louis. The two met at a cafe after Louis’ work and before Liam’s work.  
“Like really miserable? Totally miserable?” Louis asked, afraid of the answer. His idol couldn’t be miserable… he was famous. Famous people don’t get miserable, right?  
“He was crying. It was awkward… and scary… and I feel so bad for him,” Liam said with a frown and took a sip of his coffee.  
“I met him a couple days ago,” Louis then said, “He didn’t look miserable.”  
“You met him? You met him and didn’t tell me about it?!” Liam said and looked with wide eyes at Louis. They told each other everything. And Liam couldn’t believe that Louis hasn’t said anything. It was his idol, for god’s sakes. If Louis met Harry Styles, he wouldn’t shut about it for days, no weeks!  
“Yeah, he dropped his nephew of at the nursery. I acted really stupid… I was surprised, you know. I didn’t know that Charlie was his nephew. Charlie talked about him, but I just thought he had a wild imagination. And his last name isn’t Styles… so I really was surprised when out of nowhere Harry Styles stood in my classroom. I didn’t tell you, because I just don’t want to feel that embarrassment again,” Louis pouted and sighed.  
“But you said he didn’t look miserable?” Liam said.  
“Yeah, he looked quite happy,” Louis said, “But that could be because of Charlie. He loves Harry and maybe Harry just didn’t want to disappoint Charlie or something…”  
“I feel worried about him. He chugged his beers really fast. It can go wrong. He could get alcohol poisoning or something. Or he could drink in combination with drugs… and he has no friends, whatsoever,” Liam said and rubbed his forehead, “I want to keep hanging out with him. I want to help him.”  
“You should help him,” Louis said, “He needs help and you’re the perfect person for that. You’re caring and thoughtful.”  
“Thanks,” Liam smiled.  
“Just remember to put in a good word for me,” Louis said cheekily.  
Liam threw his napkin at him and Louis laughed.  
“Sometimes I wonder why you’re my best friend,” Liam said.  
“It’s because I’m awesome,” Louis said and smiled at him jokingly.  
 ***  
Liam was behind the counter playing with the little toys that were standing on the counter. His boss thought it would be a good idea to sell little toys and put them on the counter, so little kids would see them and buy them. But his boss never thought that Liam would be the one intrigued by them.  
“Ahem,” someone cleared their throat. Liam looked up and saw it was Harry and Liam immediately shoved the toys of the counter.  
“Hi… um… can I help you?” Liam asked, pretending he didn’t get caught playing with toys.  
“Yes. You free tonight?” Harry asked.  
“Um… yes, off at 7 again,” Liam smiled.  
“Okay, cool,” Harry said, “So you would actually want to hang out with me again after my break down?”  
“Yeah, I actually want to hang out with you,” Liam smiled.  
“Cool, thanks,” Harry half-smiled and stood awkwardly with his hands in his pocket.  
“Beer and a pack of Camel?” Liam asked.  
Harry nodded and he gave Liam the money he had ready in his pocket.  
“See you tonight Harry,” Liam smiled as Harry left the store with his stuff.  
 ***  
“Do you mind if we stop at a McDonalds or something? I only ate one sandwich and I’m kind of hungry,” Liam said as they were walking to Harry’s house.  
“Um… I can also cook something. I haven’t really eaten yet, so I can make some spaghetti or something…” Harry said.  
“That sounds pretty good,” Liam smiled.  
“I do have to say I haven’t really cooked in a while… so I’m not sure if I can still cook…” Harry said and laughed softly.Harry Styles became famous at quite a young age. At sixteen he was the front man of his band, A Shot In The Dark, and was called a musical prodigy shortly after that. His life was perfect, he had everything; a perfect career, perfect friends and a perfect girlfriend. It all changed when his girlfriend died in a car accident. He lost the love of his life, but he also lost the child he was yet to have. Completely broken he gave up on everything. Alcohol and drugs became his new best friends and his career now existed of getting snapped when leaving clubs. Could his number one fan change his life?  
A/N: Chapter three, yay :) I’m really tired, almost haven’t slept last night, plus worked yesterday evening and this morning, but somehow I’m really in the mood to write. Again: any mistake? Let me know! :) And other feedback is also welcome :)  
Chapter two|Chapter three|Chapter four  
“The guy is miserable,” Liam told Louis. The two met at a cafe after Louis’ work and before Liam’s work.  
“Like really miserable? Totally miserable?” Louis asked, afraid of the answer. His idol couldn’t be miserable… he was famous. Famous people don’t get miserable, right?  
“He was crying. It was awkward… and scary… and I feel so bad for him,” Liam said with a frown and took a sip of his coffee.  
“I met him a couple days ago,” Louis then said, “He didn’t look miserable.”  
“You met him? You met him and didn’t tell me about it?!” Liam said and looked with wide eyes at Louis. They told each other everything. And Liam couldn’t believe that Louis hasn’t said anything. It was his idol, for god’s sakes. If Louis met Harry Styles, he wouldn’t shut about it for days, no weeks!  
“Yeah, he dropped his nephew of at the nursery. I acted really stupid… I was surprised, you know. I didn’t know that Charlie was his nephew. Charlie talked about him, but I just thought he had a wild imagination. And his last name isn’t Styles… so I really was surprised when out of nowhere Harry Styles stood in my classroom. I didn’t tell you, because I just don’t want to feel that embarrassment again,” Louis pouted and sighed.  
“But you said he didn’t look miserable?” Liam said.  
“Yeah, he looked quite happy,” Louis said, “But that could be because of Charlie. He loves Harry and maybe Harry just didn’t want to disappoint Charlie or something…”  
“I feel worried about him. He chugged his beers really fast. It can go wrong. He could get alcohol poisoning or something. Or he could drink in combination with drugs… and he has no friends, whatsoever,” Liam said and rubbed his forehead, “I want to keep hanging out with him. I want to help him.”  
“You should help him,” Louis said, “He needs help and you’re the perfect person for that. You’re caring and thoughtful.”  
“Thanks,” Liam smiled.  
“Just remember to put in a good word for me,” Louis said cheekily.  
Liam threw his napkin at him and Louis laughed.  
“Sometimes I wonder why you’re my best friend,” Liam said.  
“It’s because I’m awesome,” Louis said and smiled at him jokingly.  
 ***  
Liam was behind the counter playing with the little toys that were standing on the counter. His boss thought it would be a good idea to sell little toys and put them on the counter, so little kids would see them and buy them. But his boss never thought that Liam would be the one intrigued by them.  
“Ahem,” someone cleared their throat. Liam looked up and saw it was Harry and Liam immediately shoved the toys of the counter.  
“Hi… um… can I help you?” Liam asked, pretending he didn’t get caught playing with toys.  
“Yes. You free tonight?” Harry asked.  
“Um… yes, off at 7 again,” Liam smiled.  
“Okay, cool,” Harry said, “So you would actually want to hang out with me again after my break down?”  
“Yeah, I actually want to hang out with you,” Liam smiled.  
“Cool, thanks,” Harry half-smiled and stood awkwardly with his hands in his pocket.  
“Beer and a pack of Camel?” Liam asked.  
Harry nodded and he gave Liam the money he had ready in his pocket.  
“See you tonight Harry,” Liam smiled as Harry left the store with his stuff.  
 ***  
“Do you mind if we stop at a McDonalds or something? I only ate one sandwich and I’m kind of hungry,” Liam said as they were walking to Harry’s house.  
“Um… I can also cook something. I haven’t really eaten yet, so I can make some spaghetti or something…” Harry said.  
“That sounds pretty good,” Liam smiled.  
“I do have to say I haven’t really cooked in a while… so I’m not sure if I can still cook…” Harry said and laughed softly.  
“It’s probably better than what my best friend tries to let me eat…” Liam said, “The guy really can’t cook.”  
“You talk about him a lot,” Harry then said, “Special reason for that?”  
“I promised him to put in a good word for him, though everything I tell you about him is kind of negative…” Liam said.  
“From what you’ve told me he seems like a nice guy, I don’t think I would really mind meeting him. As long as he isn’t a major fan in front of me,” Harry said.  
“He’ll be very happy to hear that,” Liam smiled, “He actually already met you.”  
“He did? When?” Harry asked, surprised to hear that. Liam’s friend was a big fan and he can’t remember meeting someone recently who was a fan. So that was probably before everything happened.  
“Your nephew goes to the nursery he works at. He’s his teacher,” Liam said.  
“Really? He didn’t seem like a fan. He was surprised to see me, yes. But I didn’t think he would be a fan,” Harry said.  
“Well, he is. And a huge one, may I add,” Liam said.  
“Okay, funny,” Harry said as they arrived at his house.  
Harry opened the door and they walked in. Harry went straight to the kitchen to grab the ingredients for Spaghetti Bolognese, while mumbling “I hope I have everything.”  
“It doesn’t matter if you don’t have some ingredients… food is food,” Liam said and sat at the kitchen table. He started at Harry, intrigued by the way Harry moved around the kitchen.  
“Just so you know, I haven’t properly cooked in over two months…” Harry said, “But the last I cooked was also the first time in months. So… yeah…”  
“Really? What have you been eating?” Liam asked.  
“Take out, fast food… my mom sometimes sends some food,” Harry said, avoiding Liam’s stares.  
“How is it possible that you’re still healthy?” Liam asked.  
“Um… luck?” Harry said, and finally looked at Liam, “Though I don’t think it’s that. I don’t know… it’s not like I eat that much anyway.”  
Hearing those words Liam took a good look at Harry. He now noticed things he didn’t notice before. The baggy clothes, the long sleeves, the collarbone sticking out, the thin face… he now saw it.  
“Don’t look like that… the last time I saw my mom she looked at me like that. I know… I’m anything but healthy. But I’m getting there. I’m trying to get there…” Harry said and continued making the food.  
“You know, I have to say that I really admire you,” Liam said after a couple minutes of silence.  
“You admire me?” Harry asked with his back to Liam, “What do you admire? That I turned to alcohol and drugs? That I stopped talking to my family? That I turned my back on all my friends?”  
Liam could hear Harry’s voice break.  
“I admire you because you haven’t given up. You’re still here, you’re still here to give life another chance,” Liam said and stood up. He heard that Harry started crying and Liam went to stand beside him and put his arm around him.  
“I’m crying and I’m not even drunk yet…” Harry said, wiping his tears away.  
“It’s okay,” Liam said as he comforted Harry.  
“It’s just… it’s all so hard,” Harry said, “And I want to try. I think there’s a reason for everything… I just haven’t found the reason yet…”  
“You’ll find it. I promise you everything will work out,” Liam said and squeezed Harry’s shoulder.  
“Thanks,” Harry said and smiled a watery smile, “So… let’s continue cooking.”  
“Yeah, I’ll help you,” Liam said and they both started cooking dinner.  
 ***  
“What are these boxes?” Liam asked as he and Harry sat in the living room watching TV. Harry looked at where Liam was looking at and saw the boxes his mom sent him.  
“Oh… um… they’re from my mom,” Harry said, “She sends me stuff from my teenage years.”  
Liam stood up and walked to the boxes. He grabbed a few and opened them. He saw all kinds of notebooks and pictures and clothes. He grabbed one of the notebooks and opened it. He saw it was filled with lyrics and song ideas. He looked at a couple of pictures and saw a very young Harry with old friends.  
“Hey, is that Niall?” Liam asked. Harry walked to him and looked at the picture.  
“Yeah, it was from camp in year 10 I think,” Harry said, “We met there.”  
“Ahw, cute,” Liam said and saw some other pictures from the camp, “Do you still talk to him?”  
“Um… no, I don’t,” Harry said, “I don’t talk with anyone from the band.”  
“Oh… well that’s too bad,” Liam said and saw a shirt. He grabbed it and looked at the print on it, “Seriously, you guys had camp shirts?”  
Harry started laughing when he saw the shirt, “It was so terrible! Everyone hated the shirts, but we had to wear them and the whole camp basically just sucked! On the back it even has my name!”  
Liam turned the shirt around and indeed saw Harry Styles on the back.  
“I hated that camp, but I met some amazing people there,” Harry said and took the shirt in his own hands. A small smile formed on his face and Liam realized that that was the first real, genuine smile Harry smiled since he met him.


End file.
